100 Clock Tower Pairings Drabbles
by BADASSBITCH
Summary: Give me a couple, whether it be yaoi, yuri, incest, Cannon, Fannon, threesome and I'll make a short drabble of each! All Clock Towers
1. Chapter 1

**100 Clock Tower Pairing Drabbles100 Clock Tower Pairing Drabbles**

**Warning: Rated T plus for Violence, yaoi, yuri, incest, swearing and sexual content**

**Give me the pairing, and you'll get it. The entire Clock towers series.**

**Clover field: Alyssa/ Dennis**

With a soft moan she awoken from her slumber and sat up, she opened up her hand and reveled the four-leaf clover necklace that her mum had given her. She then looked around, finding herself in a meadow of clovers and she smiled.

The nightmare was over.

It was finally over.

Her blue eyes spotted a familiar redheaded boy, she cried out to him, "Dennis!" The boy woke up quickly and his brown eyes met her glowing blue ones, "Alyssa!" He got up quickly and ran to her, "Dennis!" She fell into his arms, and he securely embraced her.

They stood in each others arms, glad that they'll never have to go through that hellish experience ever again. Alyssa smiled into Dennis' shoulder.

'Mum, we did it. We did it mum!'

Dennis stroked her short blonde hair, "It's over Alyssa, it's over…" He said with a smile, she nodded in agreement and looked up at him with shining eyes.

The wind blew softly as they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes with the same feelings, holding their hands. The clover fields danced softly at this joyous time of triumph, freedom and…love…

**Review, as I said it's a drabble.**

**Don't blame me!**


	2. Sisters

**One of the most yummy yuri pairings ever**

**One of the most yummy yuri pairings ever!**

**Clock tower: FF**

**Sisters: Lotte/Jennifer**

"We finally get to be sisters! Isn't that great Lotte?"

Lotte was not happy when those words escaped Jennifer's mouth. 'Sisters…' She bitterly thought before, 'Jenny…I like how things are…' Lotte knew she would hate this home forever, for changing their relationships.

Back at the Granite Orphanage they were best of friends, very close. Jennifer wouldn't go to school and meet boys, she'd stay right beside Lotte and do chores, play games and talk. That was how it was meant to be.

Just her and Jenny.

She wouldn't mind Ann and Laura as siblings, Ann always reminded her of the older, outgoing sister while Laura was like the younger, shy sister who needed others. But Jennifer, Lotte couldn't see any sorts of sibling relation in her.

And now this nightmare was happening.

Lotte had to find Jennifer, to tell her everything, to tell her that she didn't want to be sisters after this hell is over. She wanted to tell her she wanted to be something more.

And she found her, Jennifer stuck in a cage. Lotte smiled, "Jennifer!" She ran over and open the cage, Jennifer leaped into her arms, "Lotte! Ann and Laura…they're…-" "Shhh…it's ok, lets get out of here." Lotte said, Jennifer smiled and nodded. Lotte was happy, she could tell Jennifer and be with her forever now…

But if only life wasn't unfair…

Lotte felt pain and her final thought was, 'I love you Jennifer, more then a sister…'

**Whhhhhhhy?? WHY MUST I KILL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!!**

**Still r and r**


	3. Torturing

**Reaaaaaaaaaally odd one!**

**Ct3/Ct**

**Torturing: Jemima/Bobby**

The deformed little boy giggled as he watch the older pretty lady tear open her victims stomach as he was still alive, screaming with eyes nearly out of his sockets. Bobby's mother assigned him and Dan babysitters from a family member, Darcy Burroughs.

This one was Jemima, he liked her a lot, and they had the same toys and liked to do the same thing! Jemima laughed as she tore out his intestines, Bobby giggled more loudly.

"C'mon Bobby! Join in with me!" Jemima exclaimed, Bobby's grotesque face lit up with a hideous smile as he snipped his large scissors happily, the man screamed and struggled to break free as Bobby advanced.

Bobby stabbed his leg open, reveling his leg muscles and bone, he grinned widely and scratched at the man's muscles, he howled in pains as Bobby ripped out his muscles. Jemima sighed in pure pleasure at hearing the man scream.

Bobby was so much fun…

Bobby then stabbed out one of his eyes, Jemima did the same and then they let him go.

The man ran around blindly, falling over himself and swiping at everything, the scissor-wielding maniac's kept laughing at him as he blindly tried to escape.

Bobby looked up at Jemima with a smile, he wanted her to baby-sit him more often, she was so much fun!

Jemima leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek before she stabbed the victim with her scissor-like blades. "Lets go find more things to torture, ok Bobby?"

He took her hand and dragged his scissors along as they went to find more things to kill.

…**Wow…**

**I some how actually managed to pull it off…**

**R & R!**


	4. Sanity

**Everyone...**

**IT'S YAOI TIME!**

**Sanity: Chopper X Sledgehammer**

He wasn't as insane as the rest of them.

Sledgehammer really didn't want to kill before; the entity that resides within him tore out and revealed his hatred to those around him who thought of him as nothing. He always feared of rejection, now even more since he was the sanest out of the group.

Corroder was already insane, spraying practically everything that moves, the Scissortwins always brought home a new "Toy" to play with until it died or went completely insane. He just wanted it done and over with.

Maybe that's how he caught their leader's eye, Chopper the head of Subordinates. Chopper noticed how when he was sent to kill, he'd be back quickly, Sledgehammer's excuse was his prey wasn't running so it was an easy kill.

Chopper laid on his lap, with a dazed look while staring at Sledgehammers wide dark eyes with his silver ones. Sledgehammer was very surprised; Chopper couldn't be gay...could he?

Chopper laughed suddenly, making Sledgehammer nearly jump, "I was scared too," He admitted, "I only wanted revenge on people who rejected me as well." He ran his long pale slender fingers down Sledgehammers jaw line as he continued to stare. "I grew used to it, only taking victim's whom are girls either having are rude attitude, short, blonde hair or glowing blue eyes. Those who resemble my first victim..."

Chopper smirked, "Don't worry, "He purred his deep Wales accent, "I'll help guide you, since were both almost the same."

Chopper was the sanest comrade Sledgehammer supposed he'd ever have, despite the cuddling and caressing he'd do when they were alone...

**...'nose bleed'**

**Yummy Yaoi...'drool'**

**Read and review!**


End file.
